


[Fanvid] Barry/Iris + Nora - "Brave"

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanvids [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, MCD is for end of Season 5 scenes, The Flash Holiday Gift Exchange, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video: Downloadable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanvid made for yorit1 as part of The Flash holiday gift exchange 2020. The vid uses clips from Season 1 thru 6, so there are Crisis on Infinite Earths/S6 spoilers in here. There's some angst but also lots of cute bits too, so I'd classify the genre as hopefully 'many feels'. :)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Fanvids [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Fanvid] Barry/Iris + Nora - "Brave"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yorit1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/gifts).



> Special thanks to [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat), for much encouragement. 💜 Also thanks to [CDCS](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9mkQERAjwNvinuWCdzYd0g) for the S5 and S6 deleted scenes & to KemmL_K for the Nora S4 Supergirl crossover scene + Legends of Flarrow for the LoT wedding crossover scene.

**Song:** "[Brave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUQsqBqxoR4)" by Sara Bareilles

 **Length:** 3 minutes 36 seconds.

Also [here on youtube](https://youtu.be/fxtQPYhmRgc).

Can download from googledrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eka6xnz66ZKACcTFBNC89AQo-OGNHfr7/view?usp=sharing) (229MB mp4)

Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/639591020340838401/a-barryiris-nora-west-allen-fanvid-made-for) or on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/purpleyin/status/1346932125765918721).

 **Password:** pyin


End file.
